Thou Art To Me A Delicious Torment
by Emono
Summary: Alex discarded George after a passionate affair, and both have moved on - sort of. But now that Alex needs help, George's resolve crumbles. Will he forgive him? SLASH! Smut!


**Title**: Thou Art To Me A Delicious Torment**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Grey's Anatomy**  
Pairings**: Alex Karev/George O'Malley**  
Summary: **Alex discarded George after a passionate affair, and both have moved on - sort of. But now that Alex needs help, George's resolve crumbles. Will he forgive him?**  
Disclaimer**: I don't even remotely own this fandom. Grey's Anatomy belongs to whoever had the balls to mix _House_ and _Desperate Housewives_**  
Warnings**: Slash, lust, tension, spoilers for "_Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer_"

**AN: **I only watched this episode once, so forgive me. I was resigned to hate this fandom forever, but no - my mom and sister sucked me into it. It pulled me away from wrestling with it's drama, but I promise I haven't forgotten my priorities.

I'm changing a few things about the episode, though. It takes place later at night.

* * *

George rushed for the empty hall, hoping to get a minute to himself to think everything over. His patient, and her annoying family…he needed a moment to himself. He raked his fingers through his curly dark locks, looking up and gasping sharply.

Cristina was sitting on a spare hospital bed, her hands wrapped around none other than Alex's arm. The rugged man's fingers were cupping her breast, looking uncomfortable while she looked annoyed.

"What - What the hell?" George stammered, looking at his ex-lover and his sort of friend, his frazzled nerves unable to comprehend this "D-Does Izzy know - Does _Burke_ know about this?"

"Unbunch your panties, George, we're helping Alex study" Cristina looked back down at the hand on her chest, guiding it "Do it."

She sat back, letting him do it on his own.

"I…can't hear you when his hand is on your boob" George uttered weakly, closing his eyes briefly.

"Take your hand off my boob, Alex" Cristina commanded off-handedly, Alex obeyed immediately.

"Thank you" he sighed, walking over and looking between them "S-Study for what?"

Alex quickly glared at the Asian woman, "Shut it, Yang."

George was intrigued, even more so by the apparent fact that the older man didn't want him to know. There was a tinge of red in the man's cheeks, showing his embarrassment.

"Alex failed his boards" Cristina informed him in that blunt way of hers.

Alex bristled, snapping sharply at them, "I failed _one_ part of _one_ board. That's it."

George made a little sound, lips twitching upward as he tried not to grin. He suppressed his laughter, but he failed. He was glad to find a flaw his God-like lover, even something as silly as not passing his simple board exams.

"Still…pretty embarrassing" he laughed, an edge of hysteria there in his tone.

A sharp beeping filled the air, Cristina looked down at her pager with a creased brow. With a certain joy, she got off the gurney bed and walked past Alex.

"He's all yours, Georgie" her shoulder brushed his as she passed him as well "Do your worse."

"No, I can't just-" George flapped his arms, but the woman ignored him "Ugh!"

Cristina threw the door open with a flourish, walking away without a second thought to the two men. The door slammed shut behind her, locking from the outside so no one could get in. George watched her leave, lips pursed in frustration. He couldn't just linger here, hoping to get this idiot to pass his exam. He himself had passed his with ease, and if Alex couldn't pass it - then fuck him!

George turned, narrowing his eyes at the handsome man. Alex tried to smile it off, but the younger man wasn't budging.

"You're not giving me a rectal" George spat "Do _not_ ask me to cough."

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting down on the stiff, blue matted gurney. He brought one of his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arm around his leg and resting his cheek there. He was a crestfallen sight, one that tugged on George's heartstrings. No matter how badly Alex had hurt him, no matter how many sleepless nights he'd inspired, George wasn't one to turn his heart cold to someone he cared about. Though he hated him for abandoning him, he couldn't say no.

George sat down on the gurney, thinking up something as quick as he could.

"So, I've got this -like- sore throat, man" George put on this ghetto teenager voice, making the motions and gesturing toward his face "I got these wicked break-outs, yeah?"

Alex sighed heavily, looking toward the younger man. He knew George was trying, but he was already humiliated enough without adding insult to injury. If his ex-lover knew what a failure he was, then…it just hurt to think about.

"Dude, _seriously_" Alex huffed impatiently, exasperated with the whole situation.

George's smile melted instantly, all humor fading away. He got off the bed, feet striking the floor. His lips thinned in a white line, trying not to spit out the first spiteful things that came to mind.

"Fine" he scoffed "Be an ass."

George turned, ready to storm off in a rage of sorts. Each end of the hall was caged off because of the late hour, no one was around. It was dark beyond the cage doors, and the only way out of this section was the door Cristina had gone through.

Alex sat up when he saw the brunette was going to actually leave. He didn't want that, he'd never wanted that. He didn't want to be left alone on this, or on anything. The test, his life…he needed George beside him, his solid reason in all things that he did. At least…_before_ he tried to destroy what they had.

"Wait!" Alex held out his hand as if to physically grab the other "Alright, okay?"

George took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to re-gather his wits. He couldn't lose it, not here…not in front of Alex. He'd prided himself through this entire ordeal on not losing his composure in front of the man. Sure, outside Karev's apartment…in his own house…but never here in the hospital, with the man who'd caused all his pain and pleasure sitting feet from him.

"Diagnosis?" George managed to say, eyes still closed.

Alex was temporarily stunned by this, "What?"

George turned around, an irritated look on his normally calm face, "What's the diagnosis for the patient?"

"Tonsils swollen?"

"Uh, duh."

He had to hesitate a moment too long, "Mono?"

"Yeah, better be a little faster on that" George gestured along his body "The fever and glands indicated mono. The acne was part of the whole teenager thing."

"Oh" Alex puckered his lips, eyes straying to the far wall "I guess I do need practice."

"We'll try again" George offered.

Alex shrugged in agreement, getting to his feet and stretching. George's expression was rather sour, nose scrunched up like he'd tasted something bad. All he could see was Izzy beneath his lover, Olivia as well. Them getting the same treatment he was given…an ardent night full of empty promises. Except he hadn't had a _single_ night, had he? He'd had almost a year, keeping Alex selfishly to himself.

As far as he knew, he hadn't been cheated on.

"Get that look off your face" the older man was glaring heatedly "I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt it" George scrunched up his nose again, a cute look on him. He sat down upon the bed again, meeting the other's eyes. He blushed under the hot gaze he was given, cheeks stained completely crimson as memories stirred up. He shifted uncomfortably, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Long nights alone, nothing but sheets to keep them company as their fiery flesh sinned up them. Whiskey and lube eased every entry, moans filled the air along with the soft rock music on the TV. Lust, love, desire, passion…all confused and mixed until they were both high on the sensation. He could still feel Alex's palms branding his skin, leaving their mark upon his hips and thighs, his back scored by blunt nails. He'd left his own marks, bits of the man under his nails by the end of each night.

Lips were left swollen, sometimes split…even the coppery tang of blood couldn't stop their desire.

Alex smirked at this, "I definitely know what you're thinking now."

"Don't start with me" George muttered, he couldn't bring himself to be venomous when all he wanted was another kiss (one of pity or not, it didn't matter) "Let's just do this."

Alex hesitated, "You don't have to do this."

"You just begged me to stay!" George snapped, throwing up his hands and hopping down to the floor "Fine! Do it yourself, I don't care! Have fun trying to play doctor and patient, since I _know_ you've never been spare on patients-"

"Hey! Hey!" Alex cut off his rant with his hands raised in surrender, smiling to undercut his harsh tone "I'm sorry, man. Okay? Just take a breath for me, Georgie. I appreciate this, really."

George huffed indignantly, getting back on the bed, "Ready?"

Alex stepped in front of him, right between his knees, "Hit me."

/Don't tempt me/ the brunette tried not to pout, but his lips wouldn't obey.

"I've got a bad cough, sometimes blood comes up. Soreness in lower back on both sides, and bad acne" George thought it over, hastily adding "Oh! And I smoke a lot of weed."

Alex raised his cupped hands, the younger man raised his chin obediently so his tonsils could be felt.

"Are you swelled?" he asked.

"Yes" George replied promptly, hoping to get this over as quick as possible. Being around this man wasn't good for his heart, it was already starting to ache. He chewed his lower lip, trying to ignore the warmth and gentle touch at his throat.

Alex's trained eyes roved across his once-lover's frame, "You're not eating much these days, Georgie."

"Don't call me Georgie" George grumbled, eyes on the far wall "You lost that right."

Alex sighed heavily, dropping his hands to the edge of the bed on either side of the brunette's knees. George scooted back a bit when he realized how close they were, he couldn't breathe in that all-too-familiar cologne without falling for the intern all over again.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex rumbled, looking into the paler man's face "Doesn't Olivia know how you really got syphilis?"

"You're a whore, you know that?" George shot him a fierce glare."And _you_…are just mean" the older man countered, a smug grin curling his full lips "Name _one_ thing I've done to make you hate me so much?"

"You dumped me, you jackass!" George barked, pushing at the man harshly but not getting an inch "We had something good, at least - _I _thought so - and then you dumped me for no reason! And when I finally tried to move on, you fu_-_" he paused, pursing his lips briefly "_-slept_ with my girlfriend."

"You didn't love her" Alex clicked his tongue in a scolding manner "You know she meant absolutely nothing. She was just a rebound."

"It's the _principle _of the thing, 'Lex" George gestured sharply, scraping for his dignity "_You _were the one who told me to move on, to quit being so childish and thinking I'd found love! And then you…you take my slim chance away…and I just…"

Every word was like a dagger in his chest. It hurt to repeat the worst night of his life, the one where he found himself booted out of a place he'd come to think of as a second home and left without a lover. Tears came to his eyes, but he desperately tried to suck it up. He was an O'Malley, damn it! His brothers and father were all burly, manly types…why couldn't he suck it up for once? Hadn't he shed enough tears that first night?

George found his venom, "You…You gave me syphilis!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "On accident."

"What are you trying to get out of this, huh?" George needled, wanting to shake the other as much as he'd been rattled "I loved you, but you didn't give a crap about that. You've slept with Izzy, my ex, and unless you want to go after one of my brothers -which I do _not_ recommend, by the way- you've hurt me about as much as you can for one year."

"What do I want?" Alex stood up straighter, a dark gleam in his eyes "I want a second chance. I want _us_ back."

"Are you _drunk_?" George shouted, unable to contain himself "Did Izzy smack you too hard, or are you just that stupid? You broke my heart!"

George sucked in a breath, hating that he'd confessed something so personal. He flushed again, trying to scrub it away with the heel of his hand. It was true, though. This man, this no good whore, had bedded him and stolen his heart. Then he'd shattered it with a few calloused words, telling him to get his shit and get out before his new bitch came over.

"You're in love with me" Alex smiled broadly at this, glad that the man he'd come to care for so much still held a flame for him.

"I tried to be realistic" George looked up, his smile much more pathetic "But you made it so hard…"

"That's not the only thing I can make hard" Alex purred, reaching up to cup the man's face. But George was quick, he smacked his hand again.

"What do you want from me?" George repeated, his tone bitter. He wanted to believe that Alex was telling the truth, that he wanted to start again, but his wounds were still too fresh. It all hurt so much…even - hadn't helped, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself it did.

"What do I want?" Alex made a big show of thinking things over, but eventually flicked his eyes toward the bed "I want you to lay down."

"Fine" George scooted back more, laying himself out on the hospital regulated mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping beyond hope that he didn't have to do much more than this. He wanted Alex to forget this whole embarrassing conversation, he wanted this blush to go away, he wanted to stop hurting. But that didn't matter, nothing he wanted seemed to matter anymore. It was all about the surgeons, and Alex, and Izzy…and everyone else but him.

Trying to cover up his unrequited love with Alex with a silly faux-crush on Meredith just wasn't working anymore. At least, it worked enough to convince everyone around him. All…but Alex, obviously.

George jolted when two hands settled themselves over his kidneys, jump-starting his heart so badly it felt like it had popped right out of his chest. Alex leaned over him, that musky cologne wafting over the younger man. Damn, but this was the most handsome of men above him. Firm jaw, sun-kissed flesh, dusting of fine stubble along his face…and those caramel colored eyes…

"Does it hurt here?" Alex inquired off-handedly, fingers gently massaging the flesh through his shirt.

George was hurting so much all over, but that wasn't where it radiated from. If Alex was going to play lusty games with him, he was going to engage in some ones of the heart. He shook his head negatively, lips pursed once more.

"No."

"No?" Alex echoed back, brow creased. He moved his hands up and around, thumbs brushing the younger man's ribs.

"How about here?"

"No" George replied curtly "But closer."

Alex's lips twisted up into a smirk, giving a lusty sigh as his hands skimmed down the other's body. He held back his moan as he felt those familiar planes again, remembering just how good he'd had it with George. How much he cared for him, how much his body craved his. He cupped the brunette through his flimsy pants, fingers stroking him skillfully. He felt George's half-hearted desire, knowing that with a few well-placed caresses he could have him panting beneath him.

"It's hurts here" Alex cooed "Doesn't it, baby?"

"No" George whispered, breath picking up.

Alex's brow creased, unsure what this was, "No?"

"No" George parroted back once more, locking gazes with those caramel eyes "Higher up."

Alex bit his lower lip, the only sign of nervousness he'd ever dared shown around the younger man. George couldn't taken the hesitance, a moment of reluctance would shatter the façade of his confidence. He grabbed the older man by the wrist, guiding his hand up to the base of his hips. Their eyes met, electrified fire dancing between them as he guided Alex's left hand to the hem of his scrubs.

George's breath hitched sharply as those warm fingertips brushed the sensitive skin below his bellybutton. He relaxed his grip, hoping the older man would just take the hint from there. He wasn't as bold as he'd like to be, not without the courage of liquor and without the bliss of blinding passion.

Alex laid his hand over the man's bellybutton, fingers massaging the soft skin, "Does it hurt….here?"

"Higher."

George's hand stayed closed around the base of the other's greedy hand, following it's slow crawl up his chest. The tension was palpable, crackling and snapping in the air like kindling. Alex's breath had started to come heavier as well, trying not to pant with anticipation but somewhat failing. George licked his lips, wetting them in an unconscious effort to tempt the other with the promise of their softness.

Alex was hooked, and his hand was subtly guided up to the paler man's chest. His shirt rode up with the movement, catching on Karev's forearm and revealing his flat tummy and the subtle lines of his hips. He was creamy and smooth all over, something Alex had reveled in during their time together. Dark curls, ivory skin, jade gem eyes, and pink lips…like an angel.

George strengthened his touch, leading the man's hand over his left pec. His heart was beating like that of a bird's wings in a gilded cage, and he was sure the older man could feel the rapid flutter beneath his hand.

"Here" George rasped, voice edged with betrayal and husked with unrequited love "It hurts…_here_."

"I dunno" Alex stroked his thumb over the firm skin, trying not resist a little moan of satisfaction as he felt his abandoned lover's nipple harden under his touch "It feels fine to me."

"Don't let it fool you" George gave a weak smile, emerald eyes glistening "It's broken."

"Let me fix it" Alex pleaded, bracing his free hand on the bed and leaning down "Give me another chance."

"If you hurt me again…" he tightened his grip on the older man's wrist, digging his fingers into the vulnerable flesh.

"I won't" Alex promised, tilting his head "I've learned."

"…I don't believe you…" George whined softly, resolve crumbling.

"I don't here a 'no' in there" Alex breathed, eyes fluttering shut just before their mouths met.

All those old feelings came back in a hot rush, both moaning as that passion that had always been between them changed into an amorous force. There was no build up, no hesitance, their tongues met like they'd never left. With wet lips, they took their fill of one another. Alex's hand stayed firm over the younger man's heart, his want for this betrayed by his strongest asset.

His kind heart…so willing to forgive, so easy to break, so giving to a faithful lover and spiteful towards a careless one.

Alex climbed onto the mattress, straddling the brunette's left leg and bracing himself with his left elbow. Using it for balance, he leaned down closer, still keeping his hand over the man's thumping heart. Their kiss deepened, bodies straining for one another. George's legs were shifting restlessly upon the smooth surface, a lusty flush blooming across his neck and chest. He was coming alive beneath the older man, giving a sweet little moan when Alex's free hand cupped him through his scrub pants.

"Please…" he gave a savage bite to his lower lips, commanding himself not to beg.

"Just say you want me" Alex's gasped words were desperate, anguish showing on his face as if the word were written there in red ink "Say you still want _this_. Tell me…t-tell me we aren't over, Georgie."

George shut his eyes, refusing to look at the other.

Alex buried his face in the pale neck he loved, worshiping the flesh with his lips and tongue, "Don't shut me out…please don't shut me out…"

George's spine curved up, humming lowly as the older intern slipped his free hand down the front of his pants. At an achingly slow pace, he slipped them beneath the drawstring and then under the firm elastic of his boxers. He found the hard length of the smaller man's cock, curling his fingers over the flesh and using his sweat and pre-cum to slick the movement. George hummed and shifted beneath the other, pleasure evident on his face as he parted his thighs to give the other more room to work him over.

"So wet for me already" Alex whispered the words against his lover's neck, recalling how sensitive that area was for the younger man "You've missed this."

George purposely let out a soft moan, getting the others attention before tucking his swollen lower lip between his teeth. When he got the other to groan and drop his head onto his shoulder, stilling his stroking for a moment, he knew he'd won.

"And you've missed my mouth" George taunted him, knowing he was skilled at oral.

Alex groaned as several special memories surface, "Oh hell yeah."

George ignored the growing pressure in his chest and the throbbing between his legs long enough to say, "Diagnosis?"

Alex nearly collapsed on top of the younger man, a purely dumbfounded expression on his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's my diagnosis?" George repeated patiently, smiling like a loon when his lover did a half push up and looked down on him. He had this perfectly confounded look on his face, brow creased and lips pulled down at the corners. The brunette reached down, grabbing the man's hand through his pants to still it. He sat up a bit, looking as smug as the other was perplexed.

"Diagnose me" George pointedly tightened his grip on the man's hand, showing who was in control "Or you get nothing."

Alex had to use what blood was left in his brain to figure out the problem, closing his eyes briefly to help his poor lust-addled mind, "…it was the weed. The batch you had was tainted. You've got kidney failure. I give you…"

Alex leant down, his intent clear by the rough purr of his voice, "And I give you ten hours to live."

"Then you better get started on me, Dr. Karev" the throaty moan of his name was enough to set the older man off.

"This is going to have to be a quick treatment."

George's eyes flashed with something dark, a shadow of doubt, "I expect a longer, better _treatment_ sometime soon."

"Tomorrow night" Alex promised, slowly massaging his lover back to hardness, even with the grip on his hand "And every night after that, if I have a choice in it."

Instead of responding, George lent up and captured his mouth in a solid kiss.

Alex pulled his hand out of the others pants, never breaking eye contact as he licked the pre-cum from his thumb. The sight ignited a flame in the belly of the younger man, sending warmth flooding through his groin and up his torso.

"Want a taste?" Alex tempted.

"You know I do" George grabbed the older man's wrist, guiding his fingers towards his mouth. He closed his eyes as the slightly starchy flavor washed over his tongue, (literally) the very essence of sex exploding across his taste buds. He gave a slight sigh around the digits, he'd forgotten how much this act with Alex had made him tingle.

/'Tingle' is such an unmanly word…/

"That's it" Alex watched him with a perverse delight, his desire trapped in the confines of his boxer briefs "Get them wet for me."

George complied, tongue dancing over the elegant digits that had both healed and killed. He got them slick with his own saliva, knowing that he'd get special treatment tomorrow night. Alex was known for mind games, but George had learned to tell when he was lying…there was always this shadow in his eyes when he lied, this certain shiftiness about him when he was trying to get away with something.

That's how George had known he'd been cheated on a week before Alex had kicked him out.

Right now, these promises…they weren't a way to pacify him, but the truth.

George released the fingers with a last suckle, realizing suddenly that he too was restrained in too many clothes. They couldn't strip and have a long session right here, but they couldn't do it with his pants on. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his scrubs pants and boxers, sitting up a bit and sliding them down his legs. They were pushed aside, puddling on the gurney bed and against the wall. Close enough to yank on, but out of the way.

George gave a slight groan as he was pushed back down upon the bed, Alex's palm a solid force in the middle of his chest. He thudded down upon the mat, but the smirk on his lips showed he was into the manhandling. He was only that way with Alex, no other had made him get off on the rough pleasure of this act. Smooth fingertips brushed his bare thigh, a silent signal for him to part his legs. He could feel the older man's arousal grinding against his leg, heat bleeding through the material. Heat for _him_.

Alex dipped his head down, mouthing the younger man's collarbone. George arched his neck at the sensation, dark curls tossed across the blue mat. He felt pressure at his entrance, the other almost begging to be allowed inside. Thanks to his own saliva and Karev's magical touch, the breach didn't burn as much as it once had. He couldn't stop the dirty groan from passing his lips as the man's fingers crept into his body.

George raked his blunt nails along golden shoulders, it was all he could do not to scream his lover's name at the top of his lungs when his sweet spot was found.

"Damn it, Georgie" Alex panted hotly against the taunt flesh of his collarbone "You're killin' me here."

"_I'm_ killing _you_?" George grunted out a laugh, his smile one of bliss "You better hurry up, before we get caught."

At the mention of the word 'caught', Alex sat up and looked towad the ceiling. There was only one camera anywhere near them, and it was angled away from their area. They might actually get away with this.

George accepted the third finger with a gasp, "I'm not a virgin, 'Lex. I can take it."

"I know that, baby" Alex soothed, kissing along the smooth curve of his jaw "Give me a sec."

Alex all but clawed off his pants, sitting up to get the material all the way down his legs. George took the opportunity to admire the older man's toned body, recalling how ashamed he'd been of his smooth form when they'd first slept together. But Alex had extinguished these fears with some time and a few well-placed kisses.

And once he was full exposed from the waist down, George knew he'd be counting down the minutes until he could show that body just how much he'd missed it. And he expected the same treatment in return.

Alex covered him again, pushing the younger man's legs up a bit. He stopped when George winced, the back of those creamy thighs resting against the top of his own.

"You haven't been practicing" Alex teased.

George actually laughed, a pearly sound to his waiting ears, "I haven't had anyone to properly fuck me senseless."

The admission only made Alex hotter.

With just a growl as a warning, Alex buried his length to the hilt. He'd forgotten how good George felt around his aching desire, tight and hot…always, no matter how many times they fucked, or even how hard. It was like deflowering a virgin every time, something he had taken for granted and had been disappointed when he'd been with Olivia.

George arched up against him, sounding nothing short of a fallen angel as he cried out in pleasure.

Alex couldn't remember why he'd given up such a prize.

/That's right…I thought I was in love. And I was right/ Alex lowered his mouth, taking a pink nipple between his teeth through the scrub shirt /And I don't care./

Alex started thrusting right away, forcing the younger man to quickly accommodate to his thickness. He ran his hands over the creamy skin, along his hips and outer thighs, lips dancing across his clothed chest. George was in bliss, rocking back and meeting each thrust with one of his own. He raked his nails across the back of Alex's neck, getting the other to release a throaty moan. He didn't want to seem wanton…but he loved getting fucked by this man.

George knew he was in love with Alex, and no one could ever compare. He'd just have to accept it.

Though they knew they had to rush this, neither could miss the opportunity to savor and remember this time. They'd never done it so close to their world before, in their workplace…the hospital, near their friends and enemies…their boss. It was a thrill, one they'd never shared together, but one they both hoped to do again. Their bodies remembered each other, cheeks flushed and hands hungry.

George was full of adorable mewls and soft moans, while his lover was prone to deep pants and harsh groans. They sounded heavenly together, creating a faux-symphony of lust from their coupling.

"Missed this" Alex confessed, panting into his lover's ear as he went for his sweet spot on every thrust "Missed you."

"_You're_ the reason we haven't done this" George snapped, clawing his lover more in anger than in passion this time "_You_ broke us."

Alex thrust hard, the man beneath him writhing as his thick cock struck and kept still against his prostate. The older intern bussed kisses across his lover's neck, his chin, finally taking his lips in a fiery kiss. George replied eagerly, moaning like a whore again as the pleasure frazzled his nerves.

"I know" Alex murmured against his lips, pushing deeper into the body he loved "I'm sorry, Georgie…so sorry…"

" 'Lex…" Georgie crushed their mouths together briefly, nearly-pitch shaded eyes stealing the other's gaze "Feelings later. If we don't hurry, we'll get - _ungh_!"

The sharp thrust silenced his words, his head knocked back like he'd been punched. Alex kicked up the pace two notches, forcing George to hold himself in place or else slide across this bed. He curled his hands around the corner of the mattress, white-knuckling it as each plunge rocking his form as much as the pleasure of the act.

"Fuck, _yes_" George hissed, teeth grit and face screwed up in fervor.

Alex managed to get a hand between their slick bellies, grasping onto the hard length of his lover and pumping him with each thrust. He'd had a lot of practice with this, he knew how to draw every drop of lust out of the younger man. George was biting down upon his lip, teeth digging into the soft flesh to keep his screams down to faint moans.

It started out with subtle pulses in his groin, growing stronger with each ripple and surge. Alex's panting growing rougher as his body signaled it's climax. He kept his pace, working toward his own release while trying to milk it out of his lover.

"Give it to me, 'Lex" George pleaded, gazing up at the other in what he knew to be the innocent way the older man loved "Wanna feel you."

Shit, those words from George's sweet mouth…how could he not find his finish in those last thrusts? He rode the younger man hard, pushing his leg up even higher with one insistent palm. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, making his chest glisten and George's hair turn black. Raven curls…reminding his lover even more of a dark cherub.

Alex closed his eyes, mouth falling open, "…Georgie…"

Alex found his release, seed spilling deep inside the younger male. He rode the waves, rocking into the tight body a bit more before collapsing on him. George sighed, warmth blooming inside him, but grunting when the solid body fell on his own. He felt Alex's half-hard cock slip from his body, a wince marring his features for just a moment.

"You big oaf" George scoffed, pawing at the older man's shoulders. He was still hard, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed with his lover. Alex sat up on his forearms, grinning like a cat. George opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was about to do, but he found out soon enough.

Alex slithered down his body, opening his mouth wide and swallowing down his lover's cock. It took his throat a second to adjust, but he managed to work the man all the way down his throat. George gasped sharply, not expecting the sudden act, and the sound drew shivers from his lover. Alex made sure to keep his mouth wide and his throat open, cupping the curves of the younger man's ass to urge him to do what he loved.

George reveled in the moment, bracing his elbows on the mat. He was going to get his favorite treat, and he was going to enjoy it to it's fullest. He started flexing his hips, fucking Alex's mouth in search of his orgasm. And the other let him. Karev wasn't above getting his throat abused, making sure to work his tongue and teeth very meticulously along the pulsing shaft.

It didn't take too long before George spilled as well, arms trembling as Alex swallowed down his release. He collapsed on the mat, face lax now, eyes closed as he panted to try and catch his breath. His whole body was tingling, subtle twitches threading through his fingers and legs. He sighed as a lazy tongue lapped up his mess, but he couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to. He was so happy…the post-orgasmic bliss glossing over the past few months.

" 'Lex?" George inquired, his voice no louder than a murmur.

Alex sat up, licking the last of the sticky substance from his lips, "Yeah?"

George cracked open an eye, a dopey smile curling his lips, "I _love_ you."

Though in a jesting manner, Alex knew it was true.

"And I love you" Alex nosed at the pale hipbone bared before him, it was already bearing his from a nipping kiss earlier.

Both were sure each other's statements were true, but they weren't women. They were men, and 'love' didn't mean a lot to a lot of people. Love was the way Alex grabbed a towel and wiped them both off with a gentle touch. Love was the way Alex helped him with his boxers and pants, the way they laughed as Alex struggled with his own…the way their lips bussed, the innocence of it…_that_ was love.

George threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, tugging and smooting his shirt out. He found his pager and cellphone still in the pockets of his pants, his stethoscope curled like a limp snake at the edge of the bed. He picked it up, smiling when he found it entwined with that of his lover's.

Alex pressed up behind the younger man, resting his chin on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight of their equipment caught together, deciding to forgo helping in favor of watching George struggle with them. Eventually, he peeled them apart and offered Alex his own.

"There you go."

Alex stole a kiss, accepting the scope, "Thanks, babe."

He put it around his neck, suddenly remembering something. He dug around in his sweatpants, fishing out his wallet. George half-watched him, slipping on his shoes. Alex dug in one of the pockets of the leather, finding the one item he had demanded from George the night they broke up.

"Here, Georgie" Alex placed something cool in the man's hand, shadowing George's fingers with his own and curling them around the object "This has always been yours."

George's brow creased, but he humored the older man and opened his palm. He stifled his gasp at the sight of the key, the very key Alex had demanded he give back the night he was kicked out of his second home. He could still recall Alex leaning against the kitchen island, clad only in his wife beater and boxers, love marks from their coupling the night before still present on his neck and back. He'd been slamming down a shot of whiskey, the stink of it in the air as he barked out the order.

George looked up into those caramel eyes he loved, uncertainty in his own, " 'Lex…are you sure?"

"You're welcome back anytime" Alex informed him, his smile as gentle as he could make it "You always were. I've been an ass to you, and I don't deserve a second chance. But I want one."

George wanted to snap something in defense of his honor, but he couldn't.

"If not for me, then for _us, _man."

"There'll be an 'us' again?" George tried not to stutter, nervously fiddling with the key.

"Yeah, Georgie" Alex smiled in relief, knowing his lover's resolve had crumbled once more "It's 'us' again."

George stood up, straightening out his clothes. He started for the door, eyes straight ahead. Alex looked a little put-off, still kneeling on the gurney bed with a crease in his brow.

George sturned around suddenly, chin held high.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" George's bottle green eyes softened, his vulnerability shining through "I missed you too."

"I'm glad" Alex tilted his head, something in his heart had mended "Tomorrow after work?"

George nodded, turning and pulling open the door.

He couldn't stop the smile from splitting his face, nor could he stop laughing when Olivia asked him if something was wrong. And when Alex saw Izzie next and she tried to fix them? He told her straight up that they were over, that he had found his heart and was happy.

So, unlike most stories, these lovers got a happy ending.

And they only had to shatter two peoples lives to get it.


End file.
